wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znamię czterech/14
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIV. Zdrajca. Pewnej nocy major Sholto przegrał więcej jeszcze, niż zwykle. Siedziałem właśnie w mojej komórce, gdy wyszedł wraz z kapitanem Morstonem, dążąc do wspólnego mieszkania. Byli ze sobą w wielkiej przyjaźni i nie rozstawali się nigdy. — Moja karyera już skończona — mówił. — Będę musiał z wojska wystąpić. Nie pozostanie mi, jak utopić się w morzu. — Cóż znowu, stary — odparł Morston, klepiąc go po ramieniu. I ja także przebyłem ciężkie chwile... a jednak... Tyle tylko podsłuchałem, ale dało mi to dużo do myślenia. W kilka dni potem spotkałem majora Sholto, błądzącego nad wybrzeżem. Skorzystałem ze sposobności, aby zbliżyć się do niego. — Panie majorze — zacząłem — chciałbym pana poprosić o radę. — O cóż ci chodzi, Small? — rzekł, wyjmując z ust cygaro. — Oto moja sprawa w dwóch słowach. Wiem, gdzie jest ukryty pewien skarb, wartości conajmniej dwunastu milionów. Sam skorzystać z niego nie mogę. Pomyślałem, że należałoby powierzyć moją tajemnicę władzom, że takiem postąpieniem uzyskałbym może swobodę. — Dwanaście milionów! — wyjąkał osłupiały major, przyglądając mi się uważnie, aby się przekonać, czy nie żartuję. — Ależ tak, dwanaście milionów conajmniej — powtórzyłem — skarb składa się z samych drogich kamieni i pereł. Dość się schylić, aby go zagarnąć. A najważniejsza, że właściciel tego skarbu, jako wyjęty z pod prawa, nie może się o niego upomnieć, tak, iż posiądzie go ten, kto pierwszy na nim rękę położy. — A zatem rząd — mruknął major, ale wypowiedział te słowa takim głosem, iż byłem pewny, że pokusa zwycięży. — Więc pan major znajduje, że powinienbym wyjawić to generał-gubernatorowi? — pytałem z udanym spokojem. — No, no, nie trzeba nigdy śpieszyć z decyzyą w ważnych sprawach, żeby tego potem nie żałować. Opowiedz mi, Small, jak się rzeczy mają, powiedz całą prawdę. Uczyniłem mu wyznanie z małemi zmianami, tak, aby nie mógł się domyślić, gdzie skarb został ukryty. On milczał, ale po wyrazie jago twarzy widziałem, że walczy ze sobą. — Ciekawa historya — rzekł wreszcie — nie trzeba o tem mówić nikomu. Wrócę tu niebawem i pogadamy jeszcze w tej sprawie. Po dwóch dniach przybył wśród nocy i przyprowadził swojego przyjaciela. — Chciałbym — szepnął — aby kapitan Morston usłyszał tę historyę z własnych ust twoich. Powtórzyłem moje opowiadanie. — Przekonałeś się, Morstonie — rzekł Sholto — że ze słów tych wieje prawda. Cóż, gotów jesteś rzucić się w to przedsięwzięcie? Kapitan skinął głową. — A więc słuchaj, Small — mówił do mnie major. — Rozmawialiśmy długo z moim przyjacielem o tem, coś mi wyjawił i doszliśmy do przekonania, że to sprawa czysto osobista, nie tycząca się nikogo, oprócz ciebie i że niepotrzeba w nią władz wtajemniczać. Możesz sam rozstrzygać, co z tym skarbem uczynić. Chodzi teraz o to, ile żądasz za wyjawienie swego sekretu. Gotowiśmy wziąć tę sprawę w nasze ręce, jeśli podasz warunki przystępne. Starał się mówić spokojnie, obojętnie, lecz w jego oczach widziałem chciwość i podniecenie gorączkowe. — W mojem położeniu nie mogę być wymagającym — odparłem, siląc się także na spokój pozorny, choć i ja byłem wzburzony. — Przedewszystkiem chciałbym, żebyście nam panowie pomogli do ucieczki. Wówczas przyjmiemy was do współki i ofiarujemy piątą część skarbu. — Hm! piąta część! To niewiele. — Przypadnie jednak po milionie dwakroć sto tysięcy na każdego z panów. — Ale jakże zdołamy wam dopomódz do ucieczki? Rozumiesz sam, żeś postawił warunek niewykonalny. — Bynajmniej — odparłem — obmyśliłem już nawet wszystko do najdrobniejszych szczegółów. Widzę jedną tylko przeszkodę, a mianowicie trudność w pozyskaniu statku, któryby mógł odbyć daleką wyprawę i w zdobyciu żywności. Otóż w Kalkucie lub Madras możnaby wyszukać mały yacht, taki, jakiego nam potrzeba. Sprowadźcie go nam, panowie, odpłyniemy wśród nocy, a potem wysadzicie nas na jakibądź brzeg indyjski. Niczego więcej od was nie żądamy. — Gdybyś był przynajmniej sam jeden — kusił mnie major. — Nie, wyswodzicie nas wszystkich czterech lub żadnego — odparłem. — Przysięgliśmy, że będziemy zawsze działali wspólnie, i przysięgi nie złamię. — Widzisz, Morstonie — rzekł Sholto — Small potrafi słowa dotrzymać. Nie opuszcza swoich przyjaciół. Zdaje mi się, że i my możemy mu zaufać. — Brzydka to sprawa — odparł kapitan — jednak masz słuszność: te pieniądze mogłyby nas wyratować. — A zatem Small — rzekł major — wydobędziemy ztąd ciebie i twoich wspólników — ale wpierw musimy się upewnić, żeś prawdę powiedział. Wyjaw nam, gdzie szkatułka została ukryta; poproszę o urlop, wsiądę na okręt, odpływający ztąd raz na miesiąc do Indyj, i tam przeprowadzę badanie i przekonam się, czyś prawdę powiedział. — Nie tak prędko — rzekłem, stając się tem spokojniejszy, im mój towarzysz bardziej się zapalał. — Muszę uzyskać zezwolenie swoich trzech towarzyszów. Mówiłem już wam, że działamy zawsze za wspólną zgodą. — Co za głupota! — zawołał. — Skorośmy się porozumieli, co nam do tych czarnych dyabłów? — Mniejsza o kolor ich skóry — obstawałem. — Są moimi wspólnikami, i nie opuszczę ich w żadnym razie. Nastąpiło drugie spotkanie, na którem byli obecni Mahomet Singh, Abdullah Chan i Dost Akbar. Po długiej konferencyi zawarliśmy taki układ: Mieliśmy wręczyć każdemu z oficerów po jednym planie fortecy w Agra ze wszystkiemi wskazówkami, potrzebnemi do odszukania skarbu. Major Sholto miał pierwszym odpływającym okrętem wyruszyć do Indyj, zwiedzić fortecę w Agra i przekonać się, czy szkatułka jest na miejscu; poczem miał wynająć mały yacht, zaopatrzyć go w prowianty i wysłać na wody naszego archipelagu, a po naszej ucieczce miał powrócić i objąć znowu służbę. Następnie kapitan Morston miał wziąć urlop i połączyć się z nami w Agra, gdzie mieliśmy podzielić się skarbem i wręczyć kapitanowi dział majora. Zobowiązaliśmy się najstraszniejszemi przysięgami, że dotrzymamy warunków układu. Cała noc zeszła mi na sporządzaniu planów; nad ranem obydwa były już gotowe i zaopatrzone „znamieniem czterech,“ to jest czterema podpisami: Abdullaha, Akbara, Mahometa i moim. Moja długa historya znużyła już panów zapewne — ciągnął dalej Small. — Pan Jones chciałby już jaknajprędzej widzieć mnie pod kluczem. Postaram się więc opowiadanie skrócić. Ten łotr Sholto wyruszył do Indyj, ale nie powrócił wcale. Wkrótce potem kapitan Morston pokazał nam jego nazwisko na liście pasażerów, którzy odpłynęli do Anglii. Umarł mu stryj, pozostawiając znaczny majątek, co czyni jego zdradę tem sromotniejszą. Morston wystąpił ze służby. Jak tylko mógł podążył do Agra, lecz skarbu już tam nie znalazł. Nędznik Sholto ukradł go, nie spełniwszy ani jednego z podanych mu przez nas warunków. Odtąd żyłem tylko dla zemsty. Myślałem o niej we dnie; śniła mi się po nocach. Stało się to poprostu zmorą. Jedynem mojem dążeniem było: uciec, odnaleźć Sholta i udusić go własnemi rękoma. Sam skarb nawet zajmował w mej myśli rolę podrzędną; chęć zemsty pochłonęła wszystkie inne uczucia. Mam dużo silnej woli i wytrwałości. Ile razy chciałem czego dopiąć, zawsze postawiłem na swojem. Upłynęły jednak długie lata, zanim zdołałem zaspokoić swoją żądzę odwetu. Wspominałem już panom, żem zdobył trochę wiadomości medycznych. Pewnego dnia — a właśnie doktor Somerston był wówczas chory obłożnie — oddział galerników napotkał w lesie młodego Andamańczyka. Dogorywał już i schronił się w miejscu zacisznem, aby tam wydać ostatnie tchnienie. Postanowiłem go wyleczyć; po dwóch miesiącach był zdrów, jak ryba. Powziął dla mnie wdzięczność bezmierną, nie chciał już wracać do swoich lasów i chodził za mną, jak cień. Nauczyłem się kilku słów jego gwary, co zwiększyło jeszcze jego przywiązanie do mnie. Tonga — tak mu było na imię — był właścicielem ogromnej łodzi, którą umiał wybornie kierować. Zczasem, przekonawszy się, że jest mi oddany ciałem i duszą, zacząłem snuć plany ucieczki przy jego współudziale. Wspomniałem mu o nich; z wielką radością obiecał, że mi dopomoże. Postanowiliśmy, że pewnej nocy podpłynie ze swą łodzią do starej, opuszczonej przystani, gdzie nie stawiano nigdy straży i gdzie łatwo mogłem dotrzeć. Poleciłem mu wystarać się o kilka worków skórzanych z wodą i o zapas orzechów kokosowych, oraz bananów. Ten mały Tonga był wiernym, jak pies; trudno było o pewniejszego przyjaciela. To też w dniu oznaczonym łódź jego czekała na mnie w przystani. Na nieszczęście jednak, strażnik krążył w pobliżu — był to wielki nicpoń, który nie ominął był żadnej sposobności, aby pastwić się nademną. Zawsze sobie obiecywałem, że się na nim pomszczę i oto los stawiał go na mojej drodze, abym mógł przed opuszczeniem wyspy spłacić swój dług zemsty. Stał przy brzegu z karabinem na ramieniu. Chciałem mu kamieniem łeb roztrzaskać, ale nie było kamienia w pobliżu. Wówczas przyszła mi myśl dziwaczna: wszak miałem gotową broń w swojej drewnianej nodze. Korzystając zatem z ciemności, usiadłem, wyjąłem kulę z uda i jednym susem rzuciłem się na swoją ofiarę. Zmierzył do mnie z karabinu, lecz w tejże chwili padł z czaszką rozbitą. Uderzyłem tak silnie, że aż ślad pozostał na kuli. Upadliśmy obydwaj, gdyż nie mogłem na jednej nodze się utrzymać, lecz gdym się wreszcie podniósł, zobaczyłem, że mój przeciwnik nie rusza się. Podbiegłem co tchu do łodzi. W godzinę potem byliśmy już na pełnem morzu.